An Angel With A Broken Wing
by Holyrooker
Summary: Tess was a girl that had always had a crush on Daryl but didn't want him to know until one day when all that changed.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

When Tess was younger she'd look at Daryl, knowing she was too young for him she just blew it off. Daryl found Tess when she was 11 years old, she's always had a slight crush on him but knew better not to talk to him in any flirty way. As she got older and the years flew by she began having dreams about him, she'd wake up smiling. When she'd see him she would get all excited, she was 16 at the time but still tried to brush it off.

Once she turned 18 she had forgotten about her childhood crush until one day when she came back from a run. "Daryl I'm home!" She shouted, he didn't hear her. _where is he? _she thought. After she had taken a look around she assumed he had went hunting, she walked down the hall and toward the bathroom. She slowly opened the door and stopped dead in her tracks.

There he stood shirtless in front of her, she couldn't take we eyes off him, She didn't want to. Then she realized she was staring and looked away "Daryl I-" she was cut off by Daryl's older brother Merle coming in the house "aye baby brotha! I'll tell ya someone's been a-messin round with our traps!" She slammed the door shut and went to her room.

Her heart was fluttering, it wanted to jump out of her chest._ god! What was I thinking! I'm such an idiot!_ she thought. She threw her self on the bed and let her mind draw her to sleep.

That night she didn't want to talk to Daryl, so she tried avoiding him. She was doing a good job at it till it was time to eat.

Merle busted in her room with out knocking "get up! Time to eat girl!" He yelled pulling the blanket off her. "Merle! Go away!" She yelled slapping at him. "Get up fore I have to yank ya out this bed!" He said. _he's so freaking annoying sometimes!_ She sighed and climbed out of bed "your shorts short enough! Good lord ya need to change!" She roller her eyes "shut up." She said following him out of her room.

She walked into the kitchen and sat down at the far end of the table "why the hell are you sittin all the way down there!" Merle asked. She shrugged "I think I'll sit in my room tonight..." She got up with her food and walked back to her room. She threw her food out the window, she felt sick to her stomach. _why does Merle have to always act like that! _she thought.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Daryl had already forgotten about what had happened a few hours ago. _what was wrong with her? She never acts like this _Daryl thought.

That night Tess had dreams about Daryl, she couldn't stop thinking about him. She just couldn't seem to get that image of him standing there shirtless out of her mind. It was driving her crazy. She barley slept but when she did she dreamt of him. She didn't know if she liked it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Tess curled up into her blanket and put her head under them. She didn't wanna be around Daryl _why do I have to be such an awkward_ _person! _she thought.

Soon the door opened and someone entered "Merle go away! I don't feel like-" she was cut off "and who said it was Merle?" Daryl said sitting on the edge of her bed. She didn't say any thing. "Is every thing alright?" He asked. Tess nodded but Daryl didn't see her "come out from under there, your gonna suffocate." He said letting out a small laugh. Tess lifted the covers off her head and looked at him, then it hit Daryl _oh. I know the reason she won't talk to me! _he thought. "Tess... Is this about what happened today? When you got home?" Tess didn't answer. "You know you can tell me any thing" Tess nodded shyly "Daryl I'm really-" she began but Daryl cut her off "it's ok...it's fine" it almost felt like Daryl was hiding something. Tess smiled as Daryl walked out "oh yeah! I'm going out for a while and Merle will be staying here with you ok?" Tess nodded _great! I have to be stuck with him for the rest of my night!_ Tess thought.

Later that night Merle sat silently on the couch drinking a can of beer... As usual. Tess came out of her room trying to avoid Merle, but that didn't work. "Aye! Ya wanna get me another beer?" Merle asked rudely. Tess was tired of him asking her to do every thing for him! It really pissed her off this time partially because of every thing that's happened that day and Merle is just such a jerk sometimes! "No! Merle I don't wanna get you another beer get off your lazy ass and do it your self! I'm tired of doing every thing for you and then having to listen to you complain about every god damn thing I do!" She yelled.

Merle raised his eye brows "come sit down" he said blankly. Tess sat down at the far end of the couch away from him. "Why do you take every thing so freaking serious all the time?" Tess didn't answer him. "You know I jus kid round with ya right?" He said, Tess shrugged. Merle knew something was bothering her "Tess, I do care bout ya...you know that don't ya?" She nodded. "N-not like that though!" He said reassuringly "that's my baby brother that cares bout ya like that... Not me!" Tess's heart began beating faster "what!" She said. Merle looked at her confused "what did you just say?" I said. "Yea, ya don't hear him carryin on bout ya all the time? Why the hell ya think he's so dang nice to ya?" Merle's said. "Really?" She said. "Yes" Merle said rolling his eyes.

Tess sat there a minutes trying to let it all sink in. "M'kay" she said, getting up to go back to her room. "Wait! Thats all I get is an _m'kay!?"_ Merle said. Tess rolled her eyes "oh, sorry for being all... Ya know mean and stuff..." Tess said. She couldn't wrap her mind around what Merle just told her.

She went into her room and sat down thinking about Daryl, she wanted him to get home so she could talk to him, but she had no clue what she wanted to say. Did Merle even want him to know that he had told her?

Daryl soon came home "I'm back y'all!" He said. Merle was asleep on the couch and Tess was in her room thinking of what she wanted to say to him.

She heard him come in and jumped up. She walked to the kitchen and saw Daryl, his strong manly shoulders Made her blush. "Hey" she said, Daryl jumped startled. "Oh hey" he said. "How'd things go?" He asked "ehh...as usual" Tess said smiling at him, he smiled back. Tess always loved his smile, and his eyes and- well just everything about him! "So I wanted to talk to you about something.." Tess said. "Yea, anything!" He said sitting down. "So I was talking to Merle while you were gone.." A look or concern swept across Daryl's face "a-and he told me that you um..." Tess swallowed hard. "That you had killed a deer earlier..." She said quickly. _gosh why do I have to be such a chicken! _Tess thought. The look then left Daryl's face "oh! Yeah... I did" he said. Tess looked down at the ground "ok... Cool" she said getting up to walk to her room.

Daryl sat there in the kitchen a little disappointed but then concerned at the same time. _what had Merle actually told_ _her? _Daryl thought knowing that what she had Said wasn't the truth. Daryl had to know if it was what he thought or something else, and he intended to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

_the rest of the story will be from Tess's point of view. I found it rather difficult to write it in 3rd person, because I'm about to do something with this story and it needs to be in 1st person. _

I woke up to the sound of talking in the living room, more than usual.

I walked out to find Merle on the couch with his girl friend Sam, and Daryl was sitting at the table. "Well good lord, miss tessy bear is looking a little rough this morning!" Merle said, Sam shot him a look. She hates it when he calls me that.

Daryl turned to look at me, my face turned red. "You ok?" Daryl asked laughing. I nodded.

I went and sat down next to Sam, tension was high between us, I'm really shy and I feel like Sam thinks I'm being rude to her, but I'm not. And I also think she doesn't like the fact that Merle and I are really close. Sams also pregnant, it's Merle's. That doesn't surprise me though, I'm not saying that Sam is a-. Well I'm just trying to say Merle is the kinda guy who would- never mind!

Daryl was mad when he found out, he wouldn't talk to merle. But one night Daryl took Merle back into the back hard while Sam was sleeping. I heard a lot of yelling and cussing.

The next morning, Merle had a black eye, his face was swollen And a few other injuries. Daryl was fine, almost like Merle didn't fight back.

That same day I heard Sam and Merle talking, back in their room. He started yelling at her, she yelled back. Merle and Sam hardly fought, and Sam never yelled at him. I heard something heavy fall in their room, against the wall.

Later that day while I was walking past their room, I heard Merle apologizing. Sam was crying...

I don't know exactly what happened that day though, all I know is that sam had a huge bruise on her shoulder. When I asked her what happened to her arm she just yelled at me and told me to leave her alone.

A few days later Sam and Merle went out, not sure where thy went. Daryl and I were left alone. I wasn't nervous about talking to him, I wanted to talk to him. So I walked into his room. "hey there tessy bear" he said motioning me to sit down on the bed next to him. "wheres the _lovely _couple?" daryl said laughing. I shrugged "daryl, I need to tell you something!" I blurted out. He looked up at me "I really like you and-" I was cut off as Daryl's lips crashed into mine. I was shocked. My face turned red as he pulled away, he wouldn't look at me "sorry.. I just-" I cut him off "don't be" he looked up at me and smiled. "I'm uh...I'm gonna go and find Merle and Sam..." He said awkwardly. I nodded, then he left. I fell back on his bed smiling and blushing. I can't believe he just kissed me! my heart fluttered, I rolled over onto my stomach, his bed smelled like him. I wanted to lay here forever, but not alone. I wanted to lay her next to Daryl, I wanted to kiss him again. _  
_


End file.
